London
by finchysof
Summary: This is a rewrite of Chicago.. Pg13 for swearing sorri the summary is bad please read


Disclaimer: I do no own Chicago or Harry Potter

          Cho Potter the best act in London was late, very late. "Keep the change Charlie," she said as she jumped out of the cab and ran into the club. "Where the hell have you been? And where's Veronica?" The dance captain yelled at her as she ran by. "She is on herself tonight" Cho yelled back. "But tonight's your sister's act" "Don't sweat it" Cho yelled as she changed out of her street clothes into her corset and sparkle skirt ensemble. "I can do it alone" She yelled as she pulled of her stockings, it was then she looked at her hand………Blood! "Shit" she murmured. "All right" She yelled down to the Dance Captain, as he told her to hurry up. She picked her coat up to throw it over the hook and a gun dropped out…"what the hell?" she washed her hands quickly and hid the gun, She then ran out of her room and down to the lift of the stage. [Announcer]  
Ladies and gentlemen, the Onyx club is proud to present London's hottest show   
in the world. Two Jazz babes moving as one. The Chang sisters!

  
 [Cho]  
Come on babe  
Why don't we paint the town?  
And all that Jazz  
I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz  
Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all  
That  
Jazz  
[Announcer]  
Make that two)

 [Cho]  
And all that jazz  
And all that jazz  
Slick your hair  
And wear your buckle shoes  
And all that Jazz  
I hear that Father Dip  
Is gonna blow the blues  
And all that Jazz  
Hold on, hon  
We're gonna bunny hug  
I bought some aspirin  
Down at United Drug  
I case you shake apart  
And want a brand new start  
To do  
that  
Hermione Weasley walked in at that exacted moment. 'This is what a jazz club looks like' she thought to herself. Her attention focused onto the performer in the middle of the stage. 'Cho! That's Harry's wife!' "Lets go babe" Oliver Wood said in a seductive tone. "But I didn't even meet your friend. That…that manager guy." She said as he pulled her out of the club. "Don't worry Moine. Its all taken care of" he replied quickly. "You told him all about me!!" she squealed. "Yeah, kid its all arranged" he muttered. 

  
[Cho]  
Find a flask  
We're playing fast and loose  
And all that jazz  
Right up here  
Is where I store the juice  
And all that jazz  
Come on, babe  
We're gonna brush the sky  
I bet you luck Lindy  
Never flew so high  
'Cause in the stratosphere  
How could he lend an ear  
to all  
that  
Jazz?  
Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake  
  
[Company]  
And all that jazz  
  
[Cho]  
Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break  
  
[Company]  
And all that jazz  
  
[Cho]  
Show her where to park her girdle  
Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle  
  
[Company]  
If she'd hear her baby's queer  
  
[Cho]  
For all  
that  
jazz  
Hermoine and Oliver started making out and tried to walk up the steps but fell. Hermoine went to the nearest door and Oliver pushed her against it and they started making out again. The door suddenly opened. "Hello Mrs. Borusewicz" Hermoine gasped. "Mrs. Weasley" Mrs. Borusewicz looked disdainfully at Hermoine and Oliver. "This is Oliver he's my brother" Hermoine giggled and pulled the door shut.  
[Cho]  
All  
that  
jazz  
Come on, babe  
Why Don't we paint  
The town?  
And all that jazz  
And all that jazz  
I'm gonna *  
Rouge my knees  
And roll my *  
Stockings down  
And all that jazz  
And all that jazz  
Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all  
that  
jazz  
  
Hermoine giggled as Oliver kissed her neck "Say it again" "You're a star, kid. My little shooting star!"

  
[Cho]  
No, I'm no one's wife  
But, Oh, I love my life  
And all  
that  
Jazz!  
That Jazz!  
Just then the police bursts into the club.

Hermoine woke up  to an empty bed, she looked up to see Oliver getting dressed. "Say it again, Oliver" "Jeezum" Olive replied aggravated. "Hey, why is the hurry? Ron ain't be home until midnight. Ollie? Oliver? Hey,   
you know, I don't like you to feel like I'm nagging or anything. But don't you   
think it's about time for me to meet your friend down at the Onyx? It's been a   
month since you told him about me. I know. Cause that was the night they met   
Cho, plus her husband and her sister. You know, they said you found them in   
a kit together. Guess from where it from. Ron opened it to somebody else. I   
throw him a party. - You're not going away, right?" Hermoine asked quickly. "Its getting late" Oliver replied quietly.  "I've been thinking a lot about my anthem. Whenever I get a really good idea, I   
write it down at my diary before it puts off in my head. And you know what've   
come to me? The other day, that all the really knock-out acts. Have something   
more different going on, you know? Like, a signature bed. And I thought my   
thing could be a loaf. Give them just enough to feel hungry but always leave   
them one more. Once I get a name for myself. Maybe we can open up a club in   
Varum, you know? You could run it, and I could be the headliner." Hermoine exclaimed happily as she wrapped her arms around Oliver's shoulders. "Get off" he pushed her away. "What's the idea" Hermoine asked, hurt. He turned quickly making her jump, "Wake up, Kiddo, you aren't ever gonna have an act." "Says who" she asked upset. "Face it Moine,  You're two big towers with skinny legs. And I'm just a quidditch player." "But you got connections. You know, that guy down at the club…." "There is no guy" he replied quietly. Hermoione wasn't sure she had heard him right "Yeah, that night…" "It's the first time I set foot in that joint. I get clicked a bet from the trombone player." He interrupted her. "So you never told anyone about me" She asked getting angry. "Surger you're hot stuff. I would say anything to get a piece of that" he said looking her over. "Say then. Now?" she couldn't believe this, he has lied LIED he had lied to her to get in her pants! "Olli……you can't do this to me." She touched his arm. He swung around and threw her into the wall "You get off! You touch me again, I'll put your lights out." She stood herself up and leaned against the wall "Wait…" she said weakly. "You husband will be home soon,  why don't you watch yourself. Don't head into shit again" he advised as he reached for the doorknob. Hermoine stood straight up and screamed, "You're a liar, Oliver!" He spun around "Oh, yea so what?" he yelled back. She opened her beaureau drawer and reached for the gun inside "You lied to me…" she accused again. "That's right, sweetheart. That's right." He replied haughtily as he opened the door. Hermoine pulled out the gun and yell "You son of a bitch" the she shot him "Son of a bitch!! Son of a bitch" she kept shooting until the gun clicked, then she fell to the ground sobbing.

Oh my a powerful beginning what will happen to Hermoine now

And yes in case you are wondering Hermoine is married to Ron and Cho is married to Harry or was.

And sori to any Oliver Wood fans he is the only guy I could think of….

Until next time…………  
  



End file.
